Drunken Dan
by trulyphan
Summary: Dan comes home from a party VERY drunk. Phil makes a little bet with his audience. Fluffy one-shot for all. Rated T for alcoholism.


"So how was everyone's creations?" Phil asked the screen, after doing a drawing game on his live-show.

There was a loud knock which came from the stairs.

Phil raised his eyebrows excitedly. "Dan's home," Phil said. "Right guys, I'm gonna make a little bet, okay?"

There were so many comments the live-show was lagging even on Phil's side. "BE THERE IN A SECOND DAN!" Phil called down to Dan, unsure if Dan could even hear him. Phil stood up slowly, grinning slightly. "So, my bet follows: I bet when I go to open the door, Dan's gonna say, 'I'm SOOO drunk right now', and then make a whiny sound. He'll say, 'Pleeeeeease Philly' inferring he wants me to carry him up the stairs. I'll refuse and go upstairs. When he finally makes it to the top of the Mount Everest which is our stairs in his view, he's gonna come over to where I'm sitting and wrap his arms around my neck and talk nonsense until I put him to bed. Deal?"

The comments flooded with 'deal' and 'whatevs ya say darlin'.

As Phil got to the door, he readjusted his laptop so he was holding it with one hand. "Sorry for the chin angle, but I'm sure you guys have already taken three million screenshots to make sure I won't forget this hideous moment."

Phil had barely opened the door before Dan practically fell in, saying, "I am SOOOOO drunk right now!"

Phil glanced at his screen, saying, "_TING!_"

Dan ignored him, and began to whine, a high screechy annoying whine that makes you want to rip the culprit whom is making that volatile sound's face off, but, suprisingly, Phil remained dignified, though he added a quick, "_TING!_"

Dan continued whining, and paused only momentarily to plead, "Pwweeaseee Philly," glancing at the stairs.

"No Dan, you can make it by yourself," Phil said. "Oh and _TING!_"

Dan continued his excruciating whine but Phil went upstairs and into the lounge. 10 or so minutes later, a very exhausted Daniel appeared at the lounge doorway. He stumbled over to Phil, wrapped his arms around his neck, and rested his head next to Phil's. Phil could smell Dan's strong alcohol odour from 5 metres away, and now it was even worse. But even worse than that the screenshot wave had come back. Phil tried to hold back his blush.

"Dan you stink!" Phil said, pushing Dan off. He knew that would hurt Dan's feelings, but thousands of people were watching, and there were almost as many comments saying "PHAANNN!1!" and "THIS IS GOING STRAIGHT TO TUMBLR OMFG!" as there were screenshots.

"Stop being a meany Philly," Dan said, reattaching himself onto Phil. "Oh yeah at the party mabob the walrus guy was like walrus so thats like why we called him walrus, yeahhh, so like I was saying the walrus guy was playing the walrus song and it was like yolo lol but then also walrus," Dan slurred, snorting with laughter. "Like ironically of course yeah."

Phil sighed, but crept a secret smile.

"Come on Dan," Phil said, standing up. "Bed time."

"But I'm not sleepy," Dan said, trying to hold Phil down.

"Sorry," Phil said, directing to the liveshow. "Dan's a baby when he's drunk."

"AM NOT! Don't call me a baby!" Dan said getting aggressive.

"Awh, the baby's trying to stand up for himself," Phil said, tickling Dan's neck. The brunette burst into uncontrollable laughter and the aggression was gone within seconds.

"Geoffme!" Dan said, grinning from ear to ear.

"OK, only if you go to bed," Phil said.

"Fine," Dan replied, smiling still, and rubbing his attacked neck.

"OK, I'm gonna say bye now," Phil said. "And, I think we can all agree that I won that bet, right?"

The comments flooded with yes's, and Phil smiled.

"Bye for now! Remember, side video up on Tuesday! Bye Emily, bye Sophie, bye Sandra, bye Heather, bye Diana - don't die, bye Aminah, bye Tabitha, bye Charlotte, bye Lottie, BYE EVERYONE!"

Phil closed his laptop down and took Dan's hand. He led the silent but smiling Dan into his own colourful room, knowing Dan wouldn't sleep otherwise. He tucked Dan in, and kissed him good night. When he opened his eyes after the quick kiss he noticed the confused expression on Dan's face.

"What?" Phil asked.

"We're together?"

Phil gave Dan a confused look but nodded. "We got together three years ago you plum."

"Good!" Dan smiled. "I've had a crush on you since the first time I watched your videos, I was just too scared to say it."

Phil smiled and gave Dan a second kiss. "Good night," Phil said, switching off the light. "I'll be back in a bit. Sleep well."

"Nighty night," Dan said. "Wait."

Phil paused from closing the door.

"What bet?"

Phil laughed and closed the door.


End file.
